In the event of a nuclear catastrophe, communications will become severely disrupted; and it is anticipated that government will have a great deal of difficulty in restoring order due to chaotic conditions. As a result, it will be critical to survey the extent of damage in all parts of the country in order to effectively begin recovery efforts.
In view of the anticipated heavy damage to roads and airfields, severe transportational difficulties are to be expected. Therefore, government's ability to inspect, at close range, geographic and human conditions either during or following nuclear attack will be severely curtailed.
Suggestions point to the obvious utilization of aircraft for reconnaissance purposes. However, in view of the fact that airfields would be largely destroyed, surveillance flights become impossible due to the need for frequent refueling.